Kiss the Rain
by Justletmein
Summary: Troy used to visit Gabriella's department every weekend, and to phone every day. But now he doesn't visit or even call her. When she arrives to his department she finds a surprise… From the door she saw how two women arms move on Troy's naked behind.
1. Chapter 1: Troy's Silence

**I know,** **strange, but I have been through bad moments and musicals are always so happy... that helps, in a way.**

**I don't own anything but the story.**

Chapter 1: Troy's Silence.

Troy's POV.

_Oh, yeah, that's feels good.... Wait! _

"What happen? Why did you stop?" – I asked when she stopped kissing my lips.

I put my shirt on and look at the direction of her eyes, behind me, and I saw her. Gabriella was standing next to the door with tears on her eyes. -"I- I- can explain this…"

"Do it."- She said cleaning her tears with her hand.

_Damn!_

Gabriella's POV.

"Well, to begin Gabriella… Selena, Selena… Gabriella." – Troy said staring first to me and then to Selena, a women of our age with long curled-hear and brown eyes, just like mines. **(This Selena actually looks like Selena Gomez)**

"So, you must be Troy's ex."- She said looking at me.

"Actually when I open this door I still were his girlfriend, but now I don't know what to say."- I answered.

"Troy… You haven't told her, yet?"- She said a little upset, just a little.

"Selena, I love you more than any other girl I ever met, but Gabriella was a very important person in my life and I just didn't know how to break out without harming her." – Troy explained nervously.

"I see, but look at her… look how she is feeling right now… Isn't this worse?" – She said and I found myself breathing heavily and with my face wet by the tears.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, I'm a jerk, but I want you to understand that all I did it was because at the moment I thought it was the best." – He said, really sorry.

"It's ok Troy; I should have known this was going to happen any day, just see you… The high school basketball ex- captain, the most popular guy of the East High School and of the University of California, Berkeley, the natural leader… and me, the shy school girl"- I said trying to pull a smile, even if I was crying inside.

"Gabriella, you know you were better than that, you were the best friend of everyone… the sweet girl. But know I have others interests, because when I met her at the first day at the university I fall in love, at first I tried to control my feelings, it worked during the first two months, but little by little we started to become friends and one day we kiss… Since then we decided to take a break to think about what happened, but we couldn't live without the other and…" – Troy said.

"We decided to give us an opportunity, we organized dates and we fall more and more in love, so after two months of this mini-dates we decided to take this serious and be an official couple." – Selena continued remembering their start, she looked pleased.

"Yeah, since then I was like_ silence_ with you… I'm sorry."- He said.

"Well, I think you were doing something before I interrupted so… I must leave."- I said opening the door.

"But, we are still friends, right?"– He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." – I answered and run away with tears on my eyes.

When I arrived home I took up the phone and called the only person that could understand me… Taylor.

"Hello, it's me… Gabriella." – I said.

"Oh, um… What's up?" – She said, with a strange tone.

"Troy is dating another girl since…" – I started.

"I know."- She interrupted me with a sad tone.

"And why you didn't tell me?"- I asked angrily.

"Cause Troy said he was going to, and if I did it you would get worse than if he does it."- She explained. "I wasn't supposed to know, but Chad told me and… things happened."

"Oh! Come on! Did everyone know it except me?!" – I cried.

"Well, kind of."- She answered.-"But we all did it because we though it was the best."

"Why everybody tells me that?! Ok, only you and Troy…" - I didn't want to talk anymore, not with her, even if I knew she has the best of the intentions…"Who else knew it?"

"Mmm… You know, Chad and me, and also… Kelsi, Marta, who told it to Jason, and Zeke."- She said.

"Did Sharpay know this?" – I asked.

"Well, Zeke was going to tell her tonight, because she had been busy with her work at the East High Drama Club." – Taylor announced. - "He wants to know her opinion about this thing."

"Ok, I'm off." – I said putting the phone off and I run to my bed.

I don't know how but I felt asleep, I know this because I was wake up by the ringing of a phone… It was 11:00 pm.

"Hello, Gabriella… I'm Ryan, my sister has told me something that I think you should know, because the more it waits the worse." – I couldn't believe there was only one person with the courage to say it.

"It's ok Ryan, Troy and I have already broken out." – I said.

"So, you know all?" – He asked.

"Yes."- I said and I began to cry, again.

"Do you want to talk about it? If you want I can go right now to where you are…" – He sounds compressive.

"Actually I would like to but it's too late… I don't think you would want to drive all the way to here." – I said.

"Don't worry about me, this is surely a bad moment for you… and for that are friends." – He said.

"If it doesn't really matter to you…" – That words went too fast from my mouth that I couldn't stop the next thing. - "Yes."

"I will be there as soon as possible." – He said and turned off the phone.

_What I have done?_

**It will continue... I think.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Compassious

**Don´t own anything.**

Chapter 2: Compassion.

Ryan's POV.

I was feeling really sorry for what was happening to Gabriella, probably because I knew how it feels… At Julliard Kelsi and I were dating till she meet a compositor and they both fall in love. Now I'm ok, but at the beginning I felt lost and very loner… Because my sister was getting married with Zeke, who was know an internationally famous cooker, Kelsi was with her new guy, Jason with Marta, Chad with Taylor and Troy with Gabriella.

I ring the bell, and looked at my watch, it was really late… Perhaps she was already sleeping.

"I'm sorry for making you come at this hour." – She said opening the door.

"It's ok." – I said. – "Have you already had dinner?"

"No, I think it's better if I don't eat and I…" – I cut her sentence.

"Just like I though, normal. So I decided to bring something to eat." – I announced knowing she wasn't able to cook with her sadness.

"Thanks Ryan." – She said smiling; I couldn't believe how she could. – "Follow me, we can eat here."

We went into her living; there were two sofas, a TV with a DVD player, a radio and a coffee table.

"I bring sandwiches, and orange juice." – I said controlling if she wasn't like my sister who lived of the organic food.

"Yummy." – She said taking one of the sandwiches that I put on the coffee table.

"Juice?" – I asked looking for a glass cup.

"Yes, please." – She answered.

For a moment we ate in silence, then a storm started outside and it make one branch of a tree crash with a window, luckily it did not broke anything.

"I can't believe…" – She murmured with tears. – "This day can't get worse."

"Don't worry, things will get better, and if you want you can tell me whatever you want." – I said trying to contain her unhappiness.

"I just can't believe that after all Troy and I have been through he doesn't love me! I though we share something special! I mean, he was the one who make me sing and…" – I interrupted her.

"Actually I think you are the one who make him sing, thanks to you we all learn how to be himself, you leave a mark at East High." – I said.

"Thanks, I mean, you are the only one who went to tell me the truth as soon as it know it, the one who came to calm me…" – She was pleased.

"I think I did it because I know how it feels, so I'm not so great like what you say…" – I confess.

Gabriella's POV.

_Was he kidding? _

"Even though, you did something when I didn't do anything for you… What makes you believed I deserve all your compassion?" – I said.

"Cause you did something, you help me to grow, at East High you were one of the people who help me finding myself." – He said._ How does he do this? Always seeing the good side of people?_

"Ryan, I never though there was anybody sweeter than Troy but now I know I was wrong."- I said and after the last word I wanted to kill myself.

"Well, that's what friends do, right?" – He asked.

"You are the best friend I ever had." – I truly believed that.

"And it only took me one night…" – He said joking. – "Come on, Gabriella, there is also Taylor."

"Yes, but as a friend that is a boy…" – _Why I was looking back to say boyfriend to him?_

"Gabriella… Are you ok?" – It took me a little bit of time to notice that he was calling me.

"Mmm… yes?" – I said slowly.

"You don't look sure." – He said.

"Yes, I'm ok." – I said…_now that I'm with you… _my mind ended.

"Well, I must go, it is really late and I have to drive all the way back home." – He said getting up.

"Why don't you stay here to sleep?" – I asked and instantly bit my lip. _He is going to think I'm weird… Wait! Why do I even care?_

**_Tan Tan Tan... PLEASE R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Is Everywhere

**I don't own anything, yada yada...**

Chapter 3: Dancing is everywhere.

Ryan's POV.

I though of what she had just said, and then I remember we were friends… _This is common on friends? _I asked to myself and I answered…_Well, we are mature enough._

"Ok, I can sleep at the sofa." – I said.

"Mmm…" – Was the only thing she said and went out of the room.

Gabriella's POV.

"I know this is not like your luxurious bed, so you might feel uncomfortable."- I said after preparing the sofa for him.

"Don't worry its ok. I have sleep in worse places."- He said.

"But you have been millionaire almost all your life!" – I said confused.

"That has nothing to do. When I was young I went camping with my father, and I actually liked sleeping on the floor of a tent." – He told me and I tried to imagine that.

_Young boy, with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair_… Wait! That was my hair?

_Then he hugs his parents, I couldn't see their face, but the woman was dark hair and the man was blonde…_

"So, you won't have any problems?" – I asked, just to be sure.

"Well… There is a little detail…"- He said.-"I didn't bring my pajama, you know, I can't see the future…"

"Mmm… I think I have something to lend you…" – I said and I went to fetch a pajama that bought to Troy, I was still in the bag, he had never worn it…. Cause he has never stayed sleeping here.

"I don't think I would like to wear one of your pajamas…"- Said Ryan when I was back with the bag.

"You won't, this was going to be a present for Troy but know that things ended I though you would want it…" – I said.

"Are you ok?" – He asked me, I looked at the window and saw my reflection… I wasn't crying.

"What do you mean?" – I asked smiling.

"Don't know, I just see you are feeling better, fast." – He answered and I gave him the pajama.

"So…" – He said staring at me like if there was something obvious I got to do or say.

"What?" – I asked staring at his eyes.

"Are you gonna show me where I can change?" – He asked.

"Oh! That! Sure…" – I answered and show him the way to the bathroom.

"Gabriella…" – He started calling me, I don't know how long I had been looking at him from the door.

"Yes…" – I said.

"Could you please leave me a little bit of privacy?" – He asked.

"Oh, er, yes." – I answered and leave, well, actually I stayed in front of the close door.

_Don't… _My mind started but I have already open a little bit the door and spied Ryan dressing down.

I decided to go to my room and get change. _This… _I though when I pick up a white sleeping dress that I had, it was a little bit short. When I was back I saw that Ryan was watching TV at his bed, that pajama fit him really well… better than what I imagine Troy would look like.

Ryan's POV.

"Hi, you look pretty well." – Gabriella said, I don't know how long she had been there.- "So you are looking at the match?"

"Yes, want to join?" – I asked leaving her a space, I saw how she blush.

"Yes." – She answered.

I don't know what was happening to her, she was acting a little… weird? She wasn't like I though she would be after breaking, the other way, she was smiling and making jokes… and every twice I catch her staring at me… I don't know what is happening but I like it, I think.

"This team is really cool, they have won three time." – I said looking at the red colored rugby team.

"So you like rugby? Interesting… I though you only liked music and dancing…" – She said.

"Don't you remember the baseball game, dancing is everywhere…" – I said.

"Are you sure?" – She asked.

"Completely." – I answered, why I would debut something like that?

"But, right now we are watching TV, not dancing." – She remarked.

"Are you sure?" – I asked and I went up, then I took her hand and we started slow dancing, it was the midterm of the match.

"This is pretty fun…" – She murmured on my ear.

"I know." – I said.

After that we continued watching the match and we ended falling asleep… next to each other.

**To be continue...**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's that girl?

**Sorry for not updating before, I decided to end with this, next chaperts means end.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Who's that girl?

Gabriella's POV.

I opened my eyes, _what happened last night?_ Then I saw the guy that was sleeping next me, I smiled, then I look at his face, he was really tire, I touch softly his face… Then I went nearer and I pressed my lips on his, just three seconds, then I put my arms around him and continued sleeping.

Ryan POV.

I sometimes sleep awake; I closed my eyes but not sleep… This time I wasn't sure of what I was doing. I felt how somebody touches my face, I didn't care… I was soft. Then I felt something pressing my lips, I didn't answer the kiss back, _I must be dreaming_… I said to myself. Finally when I opened my eyes there was Gabriella hugging me asleep, probably dreaming I was Troy.

"What I should do?" – I asked to myself slowly. I touch softly her face… _No! Don't do it! You just were dreaming!_ My mind was right, I was just sleeping… So I went out of the bed and look for something for breakfast, I prepared two cups of coffee and some toasts.

"Wake up sleeping beauty…"

"Ryan?" – She asked waking up slowly.

"The only one." – I answered making her smile.

After talking and eating, she stayed in silence while we were cleaning the plates. Every time I looked at her she was staring at me, and eventually looked away.

"Ryan…" – She started after a while.

"Yes?" – I asked.

"Does…?" – She couldn't finish the question, the phone rang.- "Hello?... Oh, Hi!... Your anniversary? But you have been married for less than a year… Ah, you will take a cruise… Yes I know what it is a cruise… Ok, bye."

"Who was?" – I asked.

"Your sister, she is going to celebrate tonight her anniversary with Zeke, they are going to do it before the day because they are going on a cruise during that month, so they want to throw a party tonight." – She said.

"It sounds like something my sister would do." – I said.

"But I can't go…"- She said.

"Why?" – I asked.

"It is too far, and it ends too late." – She explained. – "It's at that famous salon, you know, the same one where they did their compromise party…"

"Well, it is not far from my house." – I said.

"You don't bother if I…?" – I cut her.

"No, I mean, you have done the same for me." – I said, then I looked at my watch.- "Must go now, I will fetch you at 9:00."

"Ok, see you later." – She said, sad? , and opened the door.

Gabriella's POV.

_Oh my! It's almost time… I'm not ready!_ I said as I look for third time on the mirror. I was wearing an ocean blue dress and white heels.

"I'm here!"- Ryan said knocking the door.

"I'm going…" – I said and verify that I was ok one last time at the mirror before opening the door.

"Hi…" – He said but make silence when he saw me, he smile. – "Wow! This is…"

"What?" – I asked and then I notice what he was wearing… A black coat, white shirt, trousers as black as his Italian shoes and a _ocean blue _tie…

"We match…" – He said.

"Yeah… But is this dress ok?" – I asked to be sure, we could match but he looked much better than I.

"Mmm… I think here is a problem." – He said looking at my eyes deeply.

"What? I can change… I think there is still time…" – I said watching the clock nervously.

"No, you're looking beautiful… perfect! That's my point; Sharpay is going to be invisible next to you." – He said and I couldn't help but blush. – "Well, lets go and see my sister explode!"

I smile and we went down stairs… On the front street there was park a limousine.

"Oh my gosh! We are going in that...?" – I exclaimed.

"Yes… What? It's too small?" – He asked being serious.

"Are you joking?" – I asked but he didn't answer, he just smiled… I love that smile!

Ryan POV.

"We have arrived!" – I announced when the chuffer parked.

"Let's go!" – She said enthusiastic.

I help her going down and then we walked to the big salon, it was full of lights, like the other time, and it was all decorate with white and pink roses.

"Names please…" – The security man asked.

"Ryan Evans and…" – I started.

"Oh, Mr. Evans, let me show you the way… and this must be your date?" – He asked.

"No, she is another…" – I was interrupted.

"Yes, kind of…" – Gabriella said and I smile.

At the salon I saw most of our ex- high school class mates. Then I saw Troy making out with a dark hair girl.

"Let's go this way…" – I said to Gabriella so she wouldn't see that but it was too late.

"Hey! Hi Troy! Hi Selena!" – She said waving at then.

_What? Wait! What? _

"Hi Gabriella!" – They said and continue with their kiss.

"Ryan… What happened?" – She asked looking at my face.

"I'm surprise, I though you were…" – I didn't know what to say.

"Ryan, I'm ok… Thanks to you." – She said getting nearer.

"Ryan! Hi!" – Waved Kelsi, who has just got into the room.

Gabriella POV.

"Hi!" – He said smiling but with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, you already know Matt… Oh, Hi Gabriella!" – She said.

"Hi…" – I said, Kelsi was wearing a green dress which mach with Matt eyes, he was blonde.

"And… Who's that girl?"- He ask when he saw the blonde girl with green eyes, who was next to Matt, she was wearing a white dress.

"She's Matt sister, she goes to the same university that Sharpay goes." – Kelsi explained.

"She's beautiful…" – I heard Ryan murmuring lowly, I heard it because I was very near to him.

"Matt… Aren't you going to present me that attractive guy?" – She asked.

"Yes, Melinda… Ryan, Ryan… Melinda." – Matt said.

"It's a pleasure." – Ryan said.  
"The pleasure is all mine…" – She said looking at him smiling, but then she stopped when she saw me.- "Em, Hi…"

"Hi, I'm Gabriella…" – I said, with not any pleasure.

"You two are dating?" – She asked.

"Actually…" – I cut him.

"Yes! You know!" – I interrupted but then I bit my lip.

"That's true?" – She asked to Ryan.

"Em… yes…" – He said unsure. - "Could you lend us talk for a minute?"

"Yeah… sure." – She said staring at me angrily.

"Why you said that?" – He asked to me when they were far enough.

"Because… am, did you saw how she look at me?" – I asked and he looked behind, she was still staring at me with an_ I-hate-you _face.

"Now that you say it, yes… but… What does that have to do?" – He asked.

"Well, I though she would just understand… if… I… mmm… I don't know! I just say it!" – I cried.

"It's ok, don't worry. I think I know why you did that, my sister used to do it all the time." – He said compressive. – "Not with me, obviously."

"Why?" – I asked.

"Because she wanted to show she wasn't a fool girl and that she wasn't worse than any other girl…" – He tried to explain.

"And now we present to Mr. and Mrs. … Luther!" – A man with a microphone said. **(I don't know which Zeke's surname is.)**

"Hello everybody!" – They said as they walk together down the stairs.

Sharpay was wearing a long pink dress with sparkles and Zeke a white suit. Then the music began… _I want it all!_

"This brings me back lots of memories…" – Ryan said smiling.

"Let's dance a slow…" . Zeke murmured to Sharpay making her smile.

It started to be played _Close to you._

"Wanna dance?" – Ryan asked taking my hand.

"Yes, after all you are my "date", right?" – I said smiling and we started to dance.

Ryan POV.

After dancing we went to eat something, and then Zeke and Sharpay said some words. After that we continue the dance and the talking.

"Ryan, could I talk with you?" – Called me Sharpay.

"What happened sister?" – I asked.

"It's true you are dating Gabriella? She is not your type…" – She said.

"What do you mean?" – I asked.

"Well, she is just… how I can explain it… mmm… She is not one of us, she doesn't know anything about how to be an Evan." – She said.

"Hey! First of all, you are with Zeke and he also didn't know anything and second, you didn't say the same while I was dating Kelsi." – I said.

"First of all, Zeke know a lot, second even if he didn't we are not Evans we are Luther! And third I didn't care of Kelsi because she was studying composition at Julliard." – She said.

"I don't care! I…" – I stayed in silence.

"I… what? Wait! You were going to say I love her? Ha ha! I got you!" – She said proud of herself.

* * *

**Sorry, again**

**You are free to Review..**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss the Rain

**Enjoy! If you can..

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Kiss the Rain.

After the party Ryan and Gabriella went to Ryan "house". They parked and Ryan show Gabriella the way to the guest's room.

Gabriella POV.

_What is happening to Ryan, after the party he has been very silence… _I said to myself while I unpack my sleeping dress…_ Is like if he wants to say something but he doesn't…_

"Gabriella…" – Ryan called.

"Yes?" – I asked.

"Do you want to see a movie?" – He asked me.

"I don't know…" – I said.

"I got pop corn…" – He said.

"Mmm… Salad or sweet?" – I asked with a smile.

"Both! And also soda!" – He said.

"Mmm… Movie, pop corn, soda… How could I saw no?" – I said and I run down stairs to his video room, it was like being at the cinema.

"Gabriella, before watching the movie I want to ask you a question…" – He started.

"Yes?" – I asked with my heart beating fast.

"At your department you where going to say something but the phone interrupted… What were you going to say?" – He asked.

"Well, I… was going to... ask you if…" – I didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" – He said.

"Could I tell you in a more private place?" – I said looking at the man who was charged of playing the movie.

"Ok, where do you want to?" – He asked.

"Don't know… My room?" – I said.

"Ok, let's go." – He said silently.

When we arrive I closed the door, not with a key in case he wanted to leave.

"Does what happened last night mean something to you?" – I asked.

"What do you mean?" – He asked.

"When you spend the night at my department, did it mean something? Did you feel something when you woke up next to me? Please I need to know…"- I said and my heart humped, he stayed in silence.

"Wait! You were the one who touch me and kiss me?" – He asked

"Yes"- I said and I didn't get any answer, he just stayed in silence. - "I see…"

And then I run away, without being stopped. After getting out of his house I started walking through streets.

_Gabriella you are an idiot! Not only for walking on a pajama through streets… if not because you didn't take your time to crush in with the only one you have ever loved!_

I felt the tears while walked, and then things get worse… It started to rain. I sit down under a tree; I didn't care if a ray killed me. I felt something touched my shoulder.

"Whoever you are leave me alone!" – I cried.

"No…" – A sweet voice said, it was Ryan. – "I will never let you go."

"What are you doing here?" – I asked.

"Just saving the life of the one I love, don't you know it's dangerous to be under a tree during a storm?" – He said smiling. – "Come on, get inside with me, put something dry and drink something hot."

"Sounds like a great idea but first I want to try something…" – I said while he help me getting up.

"Whatever you want my princess…" – He said.

I get nearer and then I pressed my lips softly on his, this time he answered the kiss back and it went more passionate and longer than the first one.

"Whoa!" – He said when we stopped to get air.

"Yeah…" – I said breathing heavily.

"I love kissing under the rain…" – He said, we both smile and then get inside.

After I change clothes, we went to the kitchen and drink something.

"This is delicious…" – I said after drinking some hot chocolate milk.

"It will be better with music, and let me add, I think we have our theme song." – He said while he put a CD in his reproducer. - "Kiss the Rain…"

"How sweet… I love it!" – I said and we both kiss and started slow dancing.

2 Months Later…

Sharpay POV.

"Today is the day…" – I said with sing-song voice.

"Yes, I'm so happy." – Zeke said.

"Yeah, I know… I'm going to wear my new dress!" – I said happier.

"I though you were talking about the wedding of your brother…" – Zeke said as we drive to the wedding.

"Yes, that too." – I said still happy.

Today or I must say, tonight was going to be the wedding of my twin brother, who finally found his love… Thanks to me!

_FLASHBACK_

"_I… what? Wait! You were going to say I love her? Ha ha! I got you!" – I said proud of myself._

"_What are you talking about?" – My brother asked getting red like that dress I wore at that party… wait! That's not the point!_

"_Oh! Come on! You are so obvious! Anyone can see you love her…" – I said._

"_Anyone?" – He asked nervous. – "What do you mean?"_

"_First of all stop acting like if it not true cause I just prove it when I said all that "She's not an Evans stuff", second everybody knows it except to the own Gabriella who actually loves you too." – I said sure of myself, as always._

"_Really?" – He asked with light on his eyes._

"_Obvious, if you want you can ask her right now but I'm sure she was going to do the same… Did she ever make you any flirting question?" – I asked._

"_Well, the other day she was going to ask me something but I don't know…" – He said._

"_Then get the answer, and you will see…" – I said smiling to myself._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I'm fabulous… I mean that same night he called me telling me that he was in a relationship with Gabriella and all thanks to me!

"Honey… The wedding is starting…" – My husband called, I didn't notice that we were already sitting down waiting to the future wife of my little Ryan… Hey! I'm 20 seconds older!

Then Gabriella appeared wearing a long wedding dress, nice… I selected… Obviously it wasn't better than mine. Ryan was wearing a white suit with a black tie.

I didn't like very much the night the selected, there was full moon but I couldn't been seen cause it was raining, the wedding was at a salon with glass walls and roof… _Why do they like so much the rain? I mean it is so melancholic to me…_

Then I remember one of the songs we used at one musical… _Ironic… _One part of the song said…

_It's like rain… On your wedding day…_

And now see them, it was raining but they actually like it… I will never understand why.

Now Ryan and Gabriella have a baby boy who has beautiful blue eyes in and dark hair… Just like the one Gabriella imagined…. His name is Kenny like their favorite movies director.

* * *

**Reviews make people happy...**


End file.
